In transmitting and receiving data between semiconductor integrated circuits via a small number of data transmission lines, a serial data transmission scheme may be used. In such a serial data transmission scheme, parallel data to be transmitted is converted into serial data, and the converted serial data is transmitted together with synchronization clock thereof. Then, a receiver converts the serial data back into parallel data using the synchronization clock.
For example, in an electronic device including a display panel, serial data transmission is generally used to transmit image data (including video and still image data) from a frame memory which stores the image data to a driver circuit of the display panel.
Recently, in line with enhancement of image quality, the number of pixels per frame and a frame rate tend to increase, and accordingly, transmission capacity required in a transmission system also increases. In the case where large amounts of image data are transmitted serially at a high speed, even though a transmission error occurs, there is no time to spare for transmitting the correct data again. As a result, erroneous image data due to the transmission error may be displayed as it is on the display panel, and a viewer may recognize vulnerability through the disturbance of an image.